gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple: Grand Fray
This article is a WIP* History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi(Shijō Saikyō no Deshi Ken'ichi): Grand Fray is a fast-paced 3d fighting game with characters from the popular manga and anime from Shonen Sunday. The Dead or Alive series from Tecmo is the main inspiration for this game. It is available for the PlayStation 3, PlayStation Vita, Xbox 360, Nintendo Wii U, Nintendo 3DS, and maybe even the PC. It is meant to be a spiritual follow-up to Shijō Saikyō no Deshi Kenichi: Gekitō! Ragnarok Hachikengō from the PS2. About the game For those of you not familiar with History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi(or Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple, whatever you like to call it), its a martial arts manga and anime from Shonen Sunday. If anyone remembered playing the Kenichi PS2 fighting game from capcom, it was kinda like Tekken and Project Justice mixed together, it was only in Japan so it became obscure. What if it can be expanded upon that obscure fighting game? oh it's possible alright. The inspiration for this is Virtua Fighter, Tekken, DoA, and for the character designs remind me of Project Justice. Basically, the main moral of this game idea project is Dead or Alive with Kenichi characters, simple enough, eh? Description "Enter the Fray!" "Based on the popular manga and anime series, Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple: Grand Fray pits popular characters from the manga and anime show against each other in spectacular one-on-one martial arts battles for glory and bragging rights. It also features a new storyline in the Ragnarok arc that features a deep storyline and awesome fights that puts you in the heart of the action. With a variety of game modes and features, It's a slugfest of good fun!" Features *Explosive anime martial-arts action! *Featuring 25 playable characters from the popular manga and anime show, also featuring Makunouchi Ippo from Hajime no Ippo as a playable guest character! *Visuals feature semi-realistic and smooth anime cel shading graphics that recreate the look and feel of the manga and anime. Visuals are somewhat similar to Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm and DBZ: Burst Limit. *A new gripping storyline in the Ragnarok arc about the "Grand Fray" tournament. *Multiple game modes such as Arcade, Vs, Survival, Team Battles, Custom matches, and many more! *Multiple costumes for every character, and they are customizable like items from Virtua Fighter 4, and color changes similar to King of Fighters XIII. *Global online play! Roster *Kenichi Shirahama *Miu Furinji *Apachai Hopachai *Ikki Takeda *Kozo Ukita *Kisara Nanjo/Valkyrie *Natsu Tanimoto/Hermit *Renka Ma *Hibiki Kugenin/Siegfried *Chiaki Yuma/Thor *Loki *Shougo Kitsukawa/Berserker *Ryuto Asamiya/Odin *Kaname Kugatachi/Freya *Shio Sakaki *Kensei Ma *Akisame Koetsuji *Shiratori *Mizunuma *Valkyrie Leader *Sougetsu Ma *Shinnosuke Tsuji *Taichi Koga *Rachel Stanley Guest Character from Hajime no Ippo *Makunouchi Ippo Final Boss *Master Odin (same as the character, but a slightly different moveset and stance) Modes *Arcade Mode: Fight through a series of stages until you reach the final boss. You can also discover your characters backstory while fighting through the stages as well. *Vs. Mode: Battle against a friend in Two-player versus battles. *Survival Mode: Defeat as many opponents as possible before you get knocked out. *Time Attack Mode: Fight through a series of stages and finish the game as quickly as possible. (full modes list coming soon, this is a portion of it!) Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Fighting Games